


Rey x Kylo 1

by TheFatling



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 12:12:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5496647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFatling/pseuds/TheFatling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey & Kylo give in to temptation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rey x Kylo 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic presupposes that Rey & Kylo aren't related. To paraphrase Lenny Kravitz, "It ain't canon til it's canon."

Rey wakes in a cold sweat. Although she hasn't always named it so, she senses a disturbance in the Force. Gasping quietly for breath, she casts her gaze around her sparse cell. She feels a presence, familiar and terrifying.

 

“Yes,” he growls. “It's me.” In a corner, he draws back the hood shrouding his face. “I had to see you.”

 

She draws her cot’s bedclothes close around her body, suppressing a shudder. She remembers him all too well-his probe into her mind, his killing blow to Solo. She wills the Force to calm her breath, to calm _her_. To allow her the presence of mind to prevail. But Kylo Ren’s mind doesn't reach into hers. He doesn't approach, doesn't attack. He only leans against the wall of her room, fear flickering on his face.

 

She relaxes, her fingers releasing their vice-like grip on her blanket. Clears her throat. “Why?”

 

“Because you resisted. Because you won.” She feels, rather than sees his face twisting, the shame of his defeat. She feels sorry, for a moment, before it curdles into something else. Her rage bubbles to the surface.

 

“I didn't win,” she spits. “You killed your father. You broke your mother's heart. Again.” She lets it sit for a moment. “You fought against them.” Tears sting her eyes. “Do you know what I'd give for a family? For what you threw away? You're a monster.”

 

He shifts, a smug smile playing on his lips. “You've said that before. Remember when you gave me this?” He turns his face, revealing the burn from Skywalker’s lightsaber, cutting angrily through his sightless right eye and down his pale cheek. He shakes his head. “All I know is that from the moment I captured you-” she cringes at that word, captured- “No. From the moment you resisted me, I wanted you.”

 

“You wanted me to submit,” she snarls. “You wanted to own me.” She looks at him, defiant, hoping he can't detect the uncertainty in her eyes.

 

“No,” he whispers. “Do you know how long I've waited?” A pause. “How long it's been since anyone challenged me? How long since anyone's been my equal?”

 

He moves now, fluid, his fingers knotting her hair, looking into her eyes. Now she feels his question, caught up in the Force, and she answers with her lips. He's hungry, she can tell, more than the scavenger boys she's passed time with on Jakku. He's new, she realizes, as their tongues learn one another. She pulls away, daunted.

 

“Please don't,” he breathes. “I've been waiting.” He runs his hand through his hair. “Waiting for you.”

 

Part of her wants to stop. She knows who he is, what he's done. But nothing comes to her from the Force. She can feel the wetness between her legs, the tingle in her limbs, the rush when his body meets hers. It is futile to resist.

 

“We have to be quiet,” she murmurs. “If anyone suspects…”

 

“I can handle anyone,” he laughs.

 

“Maybe,” she says, deftly flipping him onto his back. “But can you handle me?” She moves her face close to his, straddling him, feeling his cock straining upward to meet her. His arms circle her waist, hands firm against her back as he pushes in for another kiss. She feels a warmth throbbing from him that’s nothing like his usual steely, cold presence in the Force. She feels his need, his isolation--she feels a need to belong that is identical to her own.

 

Rey surfaces from her ruminations, realizing that Kylo is flailing, unsure what to do next. She nips his ear. “You need a teacher,” she whispers, grabbing his hands and maneuvering them over her breasts, under the thin fabric of her sleep shirt. He freezes momentarily, uncertain eyes locked on hers, but then relaxes, tracing circles over her now at-attention nipples, gently kneading her flesh with his fingers.

 

Her desire rises, pricking her innermost, a thirst that demands to be quenched. Her head lolls back as a shudder pulses through her body. He stops. “Was that it?” Rey rolls her eyes. “Not even close.”

 

She gets to work unwinding Kylo from his layers of black clothing. “You didn’t think about maybe dressing down for this?” she grunts, tugging at a stubborn sleeve. “No,” he returns, peeling the sleeve away from his arm. “I didn’t want to make it too easy for you.” She snorts and rises from the cot. She yanks her sleep shirt over her head and then slides her panties to the floor, eyes locked on his. He struggles out of his pants with new urgency and flows toward her, kicking his boots out of the way.

 

They stand alone together for a moment, naked. Then Rey lunges at him, nipples dragging against his smooth chest. He’s all muscle and angles under her hands, his erection butting gently against her thighs as they embrace. He buries his face in the curve of her neck as he strokes the length of her body. She runs her fingers through his thick hair, planting gentle kisses on his cheek and neck, licking the outer rim of his ear. “Come on,” she murmurs, pulling away, leading him back to the cot. She sits on its edge, leaning back on her elbows, legs spread to reveal her slick cunt. She smiles up at Kylo, crooking an eyebrow and nodding toward the floor. “Down.”

 

He uneasily lowers himself to his knees and puts his hands on her legs, mesmerized by what’s between them. “I don’t know how,” he admits. “Use the Force,” she smirks, guiding his mouth to her clitoris.

He’s hesitant at first, poking at her with a pointed tongue as if trying to understand the terrain. With some guidance from Rey, he relaxes his jaw, flattens his tongue, and begins licking her clit, working in circles, sometimes up and down. She relaxes into his ministrations, her pulse quickening with the speed of his tongue, her eyelids flickering in their usual pre-orgasmic way. “Your hands--” she gasps. Kylo leans back, flustered. Her eyes snap open. “Don’t stop,” she hisses. “Just slide your finger inside me. Your target is--” She stops talking and goes limp as he presses directly into her g-spot. “ Kylo buries his face in her tuft of pubic hair again, more confident this time, massaging her tight muscles as they clench around his finger in anticipation. She’s close, just a few tongue strokes from plunging over the edge of her own pleasure. Her mind goes blank, the better to feel the Force flowing between and around the two of them.

 

Everything slows down as she starts to come. Her back arches as she spasms around Kylo’s hand and satisfaction radiates through her body, her breath ragged as her limbs clench and twist in bliss. As her body calms again, she sits up abruptly, hungrier for Kylo’s body than she’s ever been for anyone in her life. Her gaze bores into his eyes as she crawls to join him on the floor. He’s still hard as she brushes her lips against his, gripping the back of his neck. She can feel his fear and apprehension and tries to let her own excitement and confidence flow into him as she presses him onto his back.

 

She slides on top of him as his breath starts to speed up, taking his cock in her hand and slipping it into herself, gasping at its girth. Kylo moans, his hands fluttering to his face as she swivels her hips and squeezes tighter around him. “Try to last, okay?” She knows how it can be, the first time, for men, but she doesn’t want this to end. He’s pressing back into her and they fall into an easy rhythm. His lips move wordlessly as they breathe together, grinding into the cold floor.

 

It’s all too much for him, as she knew it would be, and too soon, he breathes in sharply. She feels his cock quiver within her as he comes, thick and warm. In a flash, she sees what Leia has mentioned--the light that burns within the darkness of his soul. _Does he know it’s there? Does he know I saw it?_

 

His breathing slows and his hips stop moving. His eyes open. He pulls Rey down and kisses her softly. As she lies on top of him, their damp skin seems to fuse. They remain there, on the floor, wrapped up, hands nestled in one another’s hair, until Rey’s body cools, goosebumps raised on her skin. She stirs, coming back to reason and reality. “I should turn you in.”

 

“You would have done it already if you were going to.”

  
“I know.” Rey feels a pang, that she’s betraying her new family. But isn’t Kylo part of that family, too, no matter what he’s done? “You need to leave.”

  
“Yes,” he agrees, sitting up. She clambers away from him, finds her sleep shirt and panties, puts them on wordlessly as Kylo swathes himself in his endless yards of black cloth. He glances at her as he raises his hood. “I want--” he breaks off, clearing his throat as he waves her door open, moving through it silently without looking back. Rey drops onto her cot as the door glides closed again, drawing her knees to her chest, still thrumming from the electricity of Kylo’s body against hers. _What have I done?_


End file.
